Techniques about the motor control unit and the brushless motor to be mounted in a car as car-electric components have been proposed. For instance, Patent Literatures 1-3 disclose motor control units to be used for driving and controlling a motor in an electric power steering, or a motor in a valve-timing changing unit.
The motor control unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1 accommodates multiple circuit boards classified into, e.g. a power board and a control board, in the unit. The power board is formed of metal board to which heavy-current semiconductors are mounted. The control board includes a microprocessor thereon and handles small signals. The power board includes a connection member thereon which has connection terminals. The control board has through-holes for a connection with the power board. The connection terminals of the power board are inserted into these through-holes so that signals can travel between the power board and the control board. Patent Literature 1 thus discloses the foregoing connection terminals as an internal connection means that connects electrically the power board to the control board.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the motor control unit that accommodates a heavy-current semiconductor and a circuit board therein, and employs a conductive plate connected to a terminal of the heavy-current semiconductor for a connection with the circuit board. The heavy-current semiconductor is mounted directly to a heat sink, which is a part of a housing, and includes conductive plates connected to its terminals necessitating the plates. Each one of the conductive plates includes a terminal extending from the board edge. The circuit board includes through-holes corresponding to the respective terminals. An insertion of the terminal into the through-hole of the circuit board allows signals to travel between the heavy-current semiconductor and the circuit board. Patent Literature 2 thus discloses the conductive plate including the terminals as an internal connection means that connects electrically the heavy-current semiconductor to the circuit board. The terminals can be also used as an external connection means for a connection with an external device, e.g. a power supply.
Patent Literature 3 discloses the brushless motor that accommodates a feeder plate and a circuit board in a unit that is incorporated into the brushless motor. The housing of this brushless motor includes multiple connection terminals, and lead-wires extend from the connection terminals into the housing for power feeding. Patent Literature 3 thus discloses the connection terminals as external connection means for a connection with an external device, e.g. a power supply.
However, the conventional internal connection means or the external connection means discussed above is configured proper to the placements of the components and the boards of a particular model, so that the configuration allows a modification, e.g. downsizing, for this particular model only. The configuration is thus lack of multiplicity of use for a variety of models.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-304203    Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166382    Patent Literature 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-269875